deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Zombie
Zombies, plague-infected ghouls with an instatiable hunger for human flesh; Versus Vampires, blood-draining demons who kill to live and live to kill. Zombie History The idea of an undead creature exists in almost every culture in human history, but the word 'zombie' first appeared in Haiti. The Epic Of Gilgamesh and stories of the goddess Ishtar mention armies of the undead in ways that sound like modern day zombie hordes. If thou openest not the gate to let me enter, I will break the door, I will wrench the lock, I will smash the door-posts, I will force the doors. I will bring up the dead to eat the living. And the dead will outnumber the living. The first accounts of zombies come from the Haitian religion of voodoo, itself originating from West African spiritual beliefs. Zombies were said to be people who had incurred the wrath of a bokor, or voodoo priest. The bokor would cast a spell that would kill the victim, then return them to life as an unliving slave of the bokor. Oddly enough, such a belief may actually have some basis in fact. Some scientists have a theory that bokors would use blowfish toxin to put people into a state of suspended animation, making them appear dead. Later, the bokor would dig up the victim and use another drug to revive the person. Some zombies are alleged to have escaped and returned to their former lives. Frankenstein (1931) was one of the first famous films staring a zombie and Frankenstein's Monster is one of the most famous zombies in the world. This film showed certain attributes of zombies that other films adapted; their fear of fire, superhuman strength, durable body and weakened mental abillities. White Zombie (1932) was one of the very first zombie films with zombie hordes. Although they are undead and thus resistant to damage like modern zombies, the film focused more on the Hatian origins and the zombies were brainwashed with magic instead of acting on their own. Although not a sucess, the film started the craze of zombie films. The zombies of modern fiction, like those in the Night of the Living Dead films (1968), are much more sinister. They are actually the reanimated bodies of the deceased who return from the dead with the sole intention of feasting on the flesh or brains of the living. Because they are already dead, they are nearly impossible to destroy, and are able to convert anyone they bite into more zombies. Some believe that Night of the Living Dead was an American version of the Italian film The Last Man on Earth (1964), which showed one of the first examples of a zombie virus, though the zombies in this film had vampire-like characteristics also and could use weapons. Today, Zombies are one of the most popular fictional creature in modern culture. They are instantly recognized by most people in the world and have appeared in literally hundreds of films and media. Abilities Zombies are controlled by a contagious virus that can spread through the zombie bite or scratching though sometimes the virus is even more contagious, traveling in the air or by touch. The virus kills the human's organs and major areas of the brain but the brain is still alive. The virus is so contagious that it can spawn hordes of zombies. One or two zombies can eventually make hordes that measure in the hundreds or millions. Some hordes are so large that as zombies are getting killed, the bodies and limbs will pile up and form mounds of flesh that become obsticles. Sometimes there will be so much zombie blood that the floor or ground will become slippery or the blood will cary the virus and infect anyone covered in it. Using a machete or other sharp object against zombies might fail as the weapon dulls after killing so many zombies. Other blunt weapons like baseball bats are normally so heavy or require so much force to be lethal that a person using it will tire easily. Guns or projectiles will also run out of ammuntion when against a large enough horde. Because their organs are mostly dead to begin with, they can survive mutilations that don't damage the brain, even decapitation. Because their body has physically died, their flesh decays and rots to the bone. Some zombies are so rotten that its possible for normal humans to pull a zombie's arms or head off, though being this close to a zombie barehanded is dangerous. The virus controls the human's brain, making them act like a zombie. Because of this, the only way to kill a zombie is to physically damage its brain. Few films show zombies able to survive with a damaged brain, but those that are truely immortal and indestructable must be burned or have all their limbs or bodyparts amputated to kill them. This weakened brain makes the zombies feral and mentally retarded but gives them immunity to pain. They feel no fear and will walk towards danger (except fire which they are afraid of) and will continue to attack its targets until they die. Zombies rarely attempt to defend themselves, they don't seak cover when against projectiles and they don't take care of their bodies, making most Zombies filthy, poor health and covered in disease or parasites. Zombies are almost always aggressive and hungry, constantly attacking anything they think is food human flesh. Surprisingly, a zombie would not eat other zombies. Because of this, the hordes a single zombie creates will stay together in an army like fashion and will use swarm intelligence to overwhelm almost any opponent. According to the film Day of the Dead (1985), it is possible to teach a zombie how to use objects like razors or guns. This teaching can make the zombie's brain more active to the point it might remember its past as a human, though it will still be agressive towards humans. The Zombie has superhuman strength not from an increase in muscle mass but because its brain doesn't register pain, allowing the muscles of a zombie to be used at full potential even at the risk of serious self damage. This allows their arms to be 3 times stronger than a normal person's, allowing them to tear through flesh easily. This also allows them to bite with the force of a large dog. Also because of this lack of pain, a zombie doesn't physically tire and can walk or fight endlessly until its own body physically falls apart. Traditional Zombies walk very slowly, around 2-4mph due to how damaged their rotting bodies are, weakened motor skills from an infected or undead brain or just because the zombies are physically 'messed up' (though many recent films and games about zombies have shown them to run at human speed to appear more threatening in their depiction). Their slow speed makes a small horde easy to avoid, it's even possible in some films to weave through a light zombie crowd if the zombies can't attack fast enough. Zombies can survive in almost any environment and will not slow down in intense heat or cold temperatures (though some environments would quicken the rotting of their flesh). However Zombies are most common near large cities as it is the best place for the zombie virus to spread. Suburbs and rural areas can still have zombies but the horde's numbers would normally be smaller due to the area having less people to infect. Traditional zombies were commonly found in graveyards as those zombies were dead that were burried. In real life, coffins are bolted shut despite the fact that the weight of the dirt alone would prevent the coffin from being openned by a zombie realistically. When Zombies are not near any humans, they would normally wander around aimlessly and do nothing else (except eating flesh). The Zombie rarely rests even outside of battle, they will walk constantly throughout the day and night. Some Zombies will wander away from the horde, either a few hundred feet to a few miles. These lone zombies are easier to kill but should be a warning that the horde is still close by. Another weapon of the zombie isn't even direct, it's the psychological damage it causes to people. The shear size of the horde would cause most people to run away and panic. If a person's family member (child/mother) or close friend has been turned into a zombie, they might not try to kill the zombie due to the drama of it. Because a zombie horde is created by the population of society, it means that society wouldn't function. Rarely will the army be able to help, powerplants would be shutdown without workers, food would have to be hunted or farmed once supplies run out, and rarely will there be anyone else to help you as most people would have become zombies. Because so many people turned into zombies, it is hard to tell the difference between humans from zombies as they could look exactly the same at a distance. This has caused many survivors in zombie films to be killed by friendly fire. If a person doesn't realize that zombies exist, they sometimes allow a person to approach them until noticing that they are a zombie. Many have become victims of the zombies by not recognzing that a person has become a zombie until the zombie attacks. The zombie virus might also not show any obvious change in appearance and so people who are turning into zombies can surprise their former human friends. Zombie Weapons Trivia *Along with the Vampires, the Zombies were the first purely fictional warriors to be featured. *The video games have a 'Zombie Mode', having the warriors being able to survive decapitation and losing their torso. They will attempt to punch their opponent if their arms are cut off. The only way to kill the zombie is to cut off their legs, making it impossible for them to stand and fight. *The Zombie was the first warrior in season 3 confirmed to score a perfect 100 in any of the X-Factors, which was in endurance. *The Zombie's intelligence stat is 9, the lowest confirmed X-Factor stat in Deadliest Warrior. *The Zombie is the only warrior to outnumber his enemy in the fight 189-3. This is because zombies always fight in hordes and that alone a zombie is very easy to kill. *One of the major factors in the battle between the vampire and zombie was if the vampire could be effected by the zombie virus. The theory was: Because the zombie spreads its curse to others by biting, or by bodily fluids, the vampire would be effected by the zombie virus as they fought the zombie. However, in every other form of horror entertainment, a person can only be affected by one type of Supernatural alimet at one time so that could not happen. *This is the only episode where the battle ends with a cliffhanger, possibly to parody how horror movies often end in one. *Johnny Lew Fratto accidentally calls the Zande warrior the Zombie in the Jesse/Al aftermath. *Norwegians believe in the Draugr, a Viking Zombie that can shapeshift and is superhuman in strength. *In The Armory: Teddy Roosevelt vs. Lawrence of Arabia, a fan asked Gary Harper what gun he would use against Zombies; Vickers or Gatling Gun. He prefers the Vickers because it is easier to move. *A single zombie is easily the weakest warrior on Deadliest Warrior. Their slow speed, low intelligence and weapons that aren't instantly lethal makes a single zombie easy to beat (this is even more obvious in the zombie movies). However, a zombie horde has proven itself dangerous to gunfighters as seen in the movies and another warrior that didn't have the speed of a Vampire could be easily overwhelmed. *The Zombie is represented on the show by the Biohazard symbol, since a zombie is basically a virus with teeth. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warrior Category:Season 3 Category:Defeated Warriors